The Misadventures of the Doppelganger Gang
by KanyakaKrisha
Summary: When three girls are transported through the gate and find themselves not only being in the FMA world but looking just like some characters, mayhem unleashes. And much to his horror, people start questioning Ed's sexuality.


Hi all! This is a fanfic written by 3 authors, margan, chup-chup and I, also known as the Meep Gang. Margan actually came up with the idea first and we just helped.

Margan's authors' note: Hi! These is our first joint fanfic (and first fanfic for chup-chup and kanyaka) and I hope you'll enjoy it. The writing styles may differ because of the people writing it. This chapter was done by Kanyaka. Tamora will not be appearing until later in the story, you'll see why. She _will_ appear though. Warning; this will include some _minor_ crossovers which you do not need to know. D and a lot of randomness. Yep. I was the one who provided the idea as seen in my 'Fullmetal to Hogwarts' chapter 2. (Will be posting it latest by September 14th)

Disclaimer: We, the Meep Gang, do not own FMA in any way. The OCs, however, are owned by us (and are based on us too).

--

**- Prologue -**

--

"Can we please _stop walking_ and take a _break_? My feet are _dying_ - no, _I_ am dying! My _whole body_ is screaming 'WE MUST STOP THIS AND WHO IS THAT EVIL FREAK OF A PERSON NAMED CELESTE WHO IS FORCING ME TO SUFFER THE UTMOST HORROR OF_ HIKING_??'. And just to make this situation more _wonderful_, my stuff weighs a ton more than yours!" With her loud rant, birds erupted from the nearby trees, squawking in indignant anger of their now much disrupted peace.

A second voice rang out, saying "Well, who the hell told you to bring all those stupid books - whadd'ya call em' - manka? Sounds retarded. Anyway we are here for a hiking trip. We're not migrating or something. So why the _hell_ must you bring an entire _library_ of those picture books? No. Don't answer that question. I already know what you're--"

"They're LIFE'S ESSENTIALS!"

_"Cough cough._ I'm allergic to bullshit, Maya Serene Ford. People have long lived without black and white scribbles. And we're supposed to be enjoying the scenery. Enjoying _nature_ in its essence - not going for an enema convention or whatever you call those coloured and moving versions of their evil black and white originals."

"Well, what about you Celeste Rain! You brought the entire collection of Terry Pratchett books and those 'history books'! Terrible! Horrendous! Absolutely disgusting!"

And so that pointless argument continues.

_- Focus -_

Several trees-

_- Focus -_

Two girls. One short, one tall. Arguing.

_- Focus -_

Meet Maya Serene Ford, Master of Randomness and anime fan extraordinaire, especially of Fullmetal Alchemist. Self-proclaimed best friend of Celeste Rain. She is an amazing 175 centimetres tall at thirteen years of age with black, shoulder-length hair with a horrendous pair of pink and white striped glasses which clashed horribly with her entire attire; a black T-shirt worn over a pink turtleneck with grey stripes, a lime green miniskirt worn over black tights and a pair of bright pink sneakers (yes, to a _hiking trip)_.

Now meet Celeste Rain, self-proclaimed Master of Apathy, extremely unenthusiastic about some things but loves to irritate the hell out of her two best friends- Maya and Tamora, although the latter was currently not on the hiking trip because she was busy with the horrors of tuition.

And they were on a hiking trip. All because Celeste had returned home after a whole day of computer class and was in a very bad mood after having made a complete disaster of the project she was supposed to do. The next thing Maya knew, she was being dragged out for a hiking trip to who-knows-where. _Somewhere with no electrical appliances in sight, to escape those bloody things that are full of wires and such,_ Celeste had said. Well, at least she managed to grab her enormous manga collection. And her mobile phone and laptop (but she definitely wasn't going to let Celeste know that).

Boy, _pissed_ she was at Tamora. What she wouldn't give to be stuck in tuition like her!

Muttering curses and other very colorful language under her breath, Maya continued to trudge up the towering and ridiculously steep (to her) hill.

By the time Celeste miraculously managed to find a clearing in the exceedingly dense forest, it was well past sunset. The exhausted pair shakily set up a rather lopsided tent, went in and fell straight asleep.

Or rather, Celeste wished that it had been so simple.

But Maya's sharp-at-the-wrong-moment eyes had spotted an ant in the tent. One small, tiny, harmless ant. All hell was unleashed. She screamed, kicked, wailed and bawled till Celeste picked up the poor harmless thing and placed it outside the tent. Then, she refused to sleep on that spot, saying that it was contaminated. So Celeste switched sides with her. But no, that was not the end of it. Celeste had to endure a 10 minute long rant on how evil she was for dragging Maya for this _stupid, pointless hiking trip_. Then the glorious moment of peace arrived and she went to sleep.

--

- _later - _

--

Up in the heavens, things were not very calm. The pilots in a plane were frantic. Three out of the plane's four engines had stopped functioning and they were about to go into a nosedive at any moment now. The passengers were terrified. It had been a perfectly safe plane ride when all of a sudden; the "seatbelts on" warning flashed and they found the plane diving through the skies. They were going down, to earth, to die. They would not longer see the people they were looking forward to seeing, except maybe in heaven, if they could go there. Some were praying, some in a state of hysteria, some in a state of shock and others were just silent and sat back in their seats, eyes closed, waiting for the crash, resigned to their fates. The kids were screaming and crying for their mommies.

The plane fell, fell and plunged straight into a clearing in which a single, lonely tent stood.

_BOOM!_

And the poor souls of those in flight 532674E floated up to heaven.

Or so they wished.

--

There! It's finally done! Okay we know that this is really short but this is only the prologue so… We hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews make us waaaaaaay happy, by the way. :3 Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please!


End file.
